1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content information processing device, a content information processing method, a content information processing program, and a personal digital assistant, which play at least content information to be played along a time axis such as with a moving image, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have come into wide-spread use content information processing devices which include a large-capacity storage device, play various types of content information, for example, such as a moving image stored in the storage device.
Also, for example, with Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-98726 (FIG. 2), an audio-visual device has been described wherein information indicating content features corresponding to a content playback position is obtained, and a progress bar to which the feature information thereof is added is displayed according to a content playback position. According to the technique described in the present patent publication, information used for telling what is in a content is displayed within one screen in a compact manner, whereby a user can readily tell what is in the content, and can select a desired content. In particular, according to the technique described in the present patent publication, for example, characteristic pictures within content are displayed by being arrayed in a primary relation, whereby the user can tell the playback positions of these pictures within the content in a list form.
Also, with Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-17041 (FIG. 13), a moving image content playback device has been described wherein, for each frame, a plurality of information relating to a face image portion which appears within the frame thereof are correlated, and when a user selects a desired face image portion, a small image of a scene where the face image portion thereof appears is displayed. This moving image content playback device described therein is configured so as to present, to the user, persons in a moving content, and the positions thereof, in a suitable and understandable manner.
Also, with Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-211408 (FIG. 24), an image playback device and so forth have been described wherein at the time of a fast forward mode, multiple thumbnails are displayed at the bottom of a screen, and also a playback bar is displayed. With the image playback device described therein, a fast forward function can be realized wherein a desired image can be searched out of a great number of recorded images over a short amount of time.